O caminho de cada um
by Amy Ruby
Summary: Sakura e Kakashi vêem seus caminhos cada vez mais entrelaçados.  Isso não seria problema se eles estivessem certos do que sentem, mas será que estão?
1. Prólogo

Nota: Naruto não me pertence, embora todos digam que ele é do Kishimoto-sama eu acredito que o mesmo o dará para o Sasuke. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, feita de fã para fãs.

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Prólogo

Era uma noite, Sakura permanecia em seu quarto, enrolada em seu edredom até o busto e agarrada a um grande travesseiro branco, a qual abraçava como se fosse alguém. Ouvia batidas de pés no chão enquanto lá fora, ao longe havia um festival de comemoração ao dia de São Valentin em konoha, que quase não era ouvido. Logo as batidas de pés cessaram próximo ao seu quarto.

- Sakura, não está dormindo, não é?- Era uma voz familiar. Rouca e macia era a voz de Kakashi. Desde o início não se importara se havia alguém em sua casa, não havia ninguém muito suspeito em konoha, e caso houvesse, acabaria com ele ou morreria tentando. Talvez morrer fosse até melhor, radicalmente não se importava. – Só queria saber se está bem... Ouvi dizer que estava doente, isso é um pouco estranho pela ótima ninja medica que você é, eu pensei que poderia ficar um pouco por aqui, com você...

- Tudo bem sensei. – Falou depois de um breve suspiro. Baixo, mas bem auditível para Kakashi, o copy-ninja.

- Oh, mesmo? Bem, prometo não fazer incomodar. – Falou Kakashi dando um agradável e breve sorriso, que foi previsto por Sakura mesmo sem tê-lo visto. Aquela forma de acabar as frases, aquela forma quase preguiçosa de falar, sempre sabia quando acabara com um sorriso. Até gostava do jeito dele, a sua aparência misteriosa e seu companheirismo, afinal era seu sensei e o conhecia á quase dez anos. Era um ótimo homem.

Kakashi sabia que sua ex-aluna entendera seu ultimo gesto, o tempo os fizera conhecer bem demais um ao outro. Talvez ele até a conhecesse mais, por toda a sua experiência trabalhada em conhecer o perfil de inimigos em batalha, não que quisesse usá-lo nela, mas isso inevitavelmente o ajudara.

Sakura estava cansada, se sentia traída, na opinião dele. Depois que Sasuke voltará nada aconteceu entre os dois, nada do romance que ela esperava se desse tudo bem, se ele voltasse para Konoha e refizesse os laços com todos, sem mágoas ou ressentimentos. Ele voltará e estava bem, mas quando o amor acabou, sem nem mesmo um relacionamento ter acontecido, ai ela se sentiu traída, principalmente por si mesma.

Não era capaz de condená-los, nem ela nem á ele. Cada um vivia como podia, da melhor maneira possível, apesar dela ainda estar deprimida. E apesar dela parecer cada vez mais linda á seus olhos, não podia deixar-se iludir tão facilmente. Andara pensando em coisas ridículas ultimamente, onde estaria sua maturidade? Depois de suas conclusões voltou a ler seu inseparável livro, deixando-se cair sentado no chão.

Sakura havia cochilado um pouco desde que falará com seu ex-sensei. Lembrara-se agora que ele já não era mais seu sensei, mas ele ainda tinha esse título, e todos o chamavam assim ainda, inclusive ela mesma. Era a primeira vez que falava com ele desde a última missão que ele foi e agora as coisas pareciam estranhamente melhores, ele estava lá fora e isso a dava um sentimento de conforto.

Algumas horas depois, Sakura continuava em sua cama, agora ouvindo agradáveis leves risadas de Kakashi que lia na sala que ficava bem proxima á seu quarto, estranhamente, suas risadas pareciam um pouco maldosas e ela nunca tinha as encarado assim, então ficou curiosa. Entrou no banheiro para se arrumar, tomou banho, escovou os dentes e o cabelo, se vestiu, quando terminou notou que as risadas haviam cessado. Rumou em direção à porta e a abriu. Kakashi não estava mais lá. Passou pela sala e entrou na cozinha.

- Sensei, prefere chá ou café? – Falou com calma e um pouco de entédiamento. Kakashi era protetor demais, não ia vir a sua casa e ir embora sem dar satisfações, sabia que podia deixá-la preocupada.

- Não precisa se preocupar Sakura!- Falou com seu tom sempre carinhoso. – Não quero te incomodar. – Ele havia caído em pé de algum lugar que parecia ser o teto, mas não tinha certeza, estava de costas para ele.

- Não é incômodo nenhum você sabe. – Ela sabia, ele não queria incomodar, mas ficara ali para cuidar dela. No final, estava agradecida por ter amigos assim. – Então, o que quer?

- Bem então eu vou querer um pouco de chá, por favor. – Sentou-se no sofá enquanto a via preparar o chá. Logo ela chegou trazendo dois copos e os botou na mesa de centro. Ele agradeceu e notou ela se virar e voltar à cozinha.

Estava realmente muito entediante aquela situação, não pela companhia dele, mas por ainda estar com sono. Logo notou, com um estalo na cabeça, a chance que estava perdendo. Virou-se para ver o que ele fazia e ele já havia acabado seu chá, tão rápido como da vez que tentara ver seu rosto oferecendo-lhe ramén. Mais desperta, voltou-se para ele empolgada, perguntando se queria mais, o que foi negado veementemente. Conformada mais ainda um pouco mais desperta tomou seu copo e voltou à cozinha para lavá-los. Pouco tempo depois, pode sentir bem próximo a si, a presença do seu sensei.

- Sakura, sei que esta cansada agora, mas amanhã poderíamos sair juntos... – logo completou, com ar de graça e com a mão atrás da nuca- quero dizer, ir olhar o festival, se você quiser!

- O festival acaba hoje, sensei. – ela disse naturalmente, mas sentindo uma leve estranheza provocada pela voz de seu sensei atrás de si.

-Mesmo? ... – disse ele rindo e coçando a nuca. – Bem, eu não tinha me lembrado...

- Notei. – ela disse.

- Mas mesmo assim... – disse Kakashi, meio sem-graça – não quer ir?

- Agora? – ela disse virando a cabeça para olhá-lo, um pouco surpresa.

- Bem, é nossa única chance... – ele disse, sorrindo por traz da máscara.

- É... – foi só o que ela pôde dizer. Às vezes ficava surpresa com as atitudes dele. Ele estava a convidado para sair ao invés de dormir para a missão do dia seguinte por que sabia que ela estava triste. Ele podia ser tão amigo.

- Eu espero você se trocar... – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Está dizendo que eu não estou apresentável? – disse ele fazendo uma careta de reprovação, mas reconhecendo as intenções dele de irritá-la.

- Não é isso, é só que a maioria das mulheres gosta de se arrumar bem para sair... - disse ele, com o mesmo sorriso- na verdade você já foi uma delas...

- Eu estou consciente agora de que sou uma kunoichi, sensei!- ela disse, com certa firmeza na voz. - eu não preciso de certas preocupações.

- Você realmente amadureceu... – ele falou, mas para si mesmo, em um sussurro.

- Sem falar que eu nem precisaria me preocupar... Eu sou naturalmente apresentável na maioria das situações... – ela disse confiante e sorridente com uma pose, fazendo descer uma gota na cabeça de Kakashi. - Como esta! – Ela disse, abruptamente passando por ele e se dirigindo a porta.

Ele á seguiu. Ela estava com um vestido branco, sem mangas e sem decotes e com uns poucos desenhos de sakuras nas extremidades. Na verdade ele nunca achava que ela estivesse com má aparência e quando ela usava vestidos como esse ela parecia mais infantil em especial.

- Só você mesma... Não mudou nada... – ele disse novamente em sussurro, enquanto saiam do prédio.

Pode-se ouvir um "Você disse que eu tinha amadurecido" ao longe, na entrada do local do festival. Mas ele já estava se acabando, uma parte considerável das pessoas já haviam voltado para casa. Kakashi e Sakura se misturaram ao restante dos participantes.

Eles conseguiram comer e rir um pouco, Kakashi deu a ela um sapo* de pelúcia que havia ganhado de uma das barracas. Desde que Sasuke voltara muitas coisas mudaram. Depois de algum tempo Kakashi ajudou a segurar as pontas de sentir-se enganada até por si mesma e apesar de até agora não ter se recuperado totalmente ela realmente sentia-se melhor como pessoa. Kakashi passava muito tempo treinando ela e eles costumavam conseguir missões juntos. Ela havia se enterrado nos treinos e ele a apoiava enquanto tentava fazê-la sorrir. Ela tinha percebido já algum tempo e se tornar melhor ninja havia se tornado sua maior motivação para continuar. Notou como se tornaram próximos, era como se conhecessem desde sempre e podia dizer que agora estavam realmente nesse nível. Ela voltava para casa segurando o sapo entre os braços e olhando para o céu, Kakashi estava ao seu lado.

-À noite esta linda hoje, não é?... Tão cheia de estrelas... – ela disse, com um sorriso discreto, parando em frente á seu prédio.

- Você gosta delas? – ele disse impassível, com as mãos em seus bolsos. – as estrelas...

- Mas é claro, elas são tão lindas... – ela disse fitando-as – Você não acha?

- Na verdade não... – ele disse, sorrindo. Sakura fez uma careta e o encarou, mas ele continuou antes que ela pudesse falar algo. – Mas podemos falar sobre isso outra hora, já está muito tarde...

- Não me trate como criança, eu não preciso dormir cedo! – ela disse vendo-o virar-se - E se não quer falar, se for algo da sua vida pessoal não precisa falar! Eu nem mesmo pedi isso!

Ela estava ficando visivelmente chateada, ele pode notar quando moveu somente o rosto de lado para olhá-la. Ele deu um suspiro curto, e voltou a sorrir.

- Na verdade, eu não quis dizer nada disso... Eu me lembro que você estava na cama quando eu cheguei a seu apartamento, aposto que passou a tarde dormindo... – ele fez uma pausa, para virar-se e encara-la – E hoje, eu a considero próxima o bastante a mim para contar-lhe detalhes pessoais...

Ela ficara muda. Pode sentir o vento soprar forte naquele momento. Ele estava mentindo. Ficara surpresa com o que ele dissera, mas sabia muito bem que ele podia jogar sujo para se safar das situações. Não que ele fizesse muito usualmente, mas eles realmente haviam se tornado próximos o bastante para ela saber quando ele o fazia.

Seu palpite? Ele pensou que ela iria querer saber demais e quando percebeu que errou tentou consertar a situação...

- Eu sei, me desculpe. Eu também não quis parecer indiferente a você ou seus assuntos... – Foi à vez de ela pausar. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Talvez se ele não tivesse cortado o assunto, ela tivesse mesmo perguntando demais... Provavelmente... E aquilo era realmente algo que precisava dizer-lhe – Eu esperarei... Não sou mais uma criançinha sensei! Eu o considero um amigo e se você tem algo para dizer eu esperarei até que queira realmente falar... Seja o que for...

Foi à vez de ele ficar mudo. Ouvi-la expor assim algo que ele só podia imaginar era algo realmente chocante. Poucas vezes ela pareceu importar-se tanto...

- Sakura... - ele falou em um forte sussurro.

Ela notou como o vento ficara forte e como parecia haver algo estranho no ar. Olhou rápido para cima e as estrela estavam desaparecendo, deveriam ser nuvens... Provavelmente choveria essa noite... Tentou passar rápido por ele, com a desculpa de estar tarde, mas foi firmemente segurada pelo braço.

- O-oque está fazendo? – ela perguntou, em um fio de voz, mas não teve resposta. Em vez disso ele a empurrou contra a parede. Colocou seus braços em cada lado dela e baixou a cabeça.

- Kakashi-sensei?- ela o chamou, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas algo visivelmente o incomodava. Ele levantou bruscamente sua cabeça para ela, sorrindo.

Ele estava sorrindo e estava muito perto, mas não parecia nada bem. Ele a encarou novamente e aproximou seu rosto ao dela lentamente. Ela estava estática e começava a ter calafrios. Podia sentira respiração quente dele pela máscara indo contra a sua pele e ele a olhava intensamente, nunca havia notado um olhar assim... Ele parou poucos milímetros de distancia dela.

- V-você está bem? – Sakura estava totalmente desconcertada, incerta do que fazer e agora começara a realmente preocupar-se.

- Sim estou. – Kakashi disse naturalmente. Seu olhar intenso foi dissipando-se. Sakura somente pode senti-lo quando já estava próximo ao seu ouvido. – Eu realmente queria te dizer algumas coisas, mas essa não é à hora e nem sei se um dia ela chegará. – Ele se afastou e ela notou que ele apenas sorria. Voltara ao normal depois de quase te-la dado um ataque de susto.

- Você! – Apontou-lhe o dedo acusadoramente. – Estava zoando comigo, não é?

- Desculpe só quis quebrar o gelo, um pouco. - ele coçava a nuca e ria daquele jeito que só ele sabia. - Oe, você não devia gritar, já esta tarde!

- Não estou gritando! – ela estava gritando. – Você deveria para de me provocar!

- Não vá dormir tarde! Amanhã teremos missão! – ela só pode vê-lo quando já estava de costas, se afastando e acenado com uma das mãos.

Ah sim, teriam que encontrar-se com a Hokage ao meio dia. Como ele esta insensível.

Apesar de toda aquela cena não parecer falsa, ela pode notar como ele ria à custa dela. Estava decidido, hoje não ligaria o despertador. Faria ele provar o gosto do próprio remédio uma vez na vida.

Voltou para o apartamento bufando e batendo forte com os pés, sem medo de acordar alguém. Sakura já tinha vinte anos. Lembrava-se que não há muito tempo Naruto havia conseguido trazer Sasuke de volta para a vila. Eles sempre andavam juntos agora e pelo que Sakura entendeu, eles trabalhavam juntos em novas técnicas e treinavam quase todos os dias. Ela não se importou em se juntar a eles, já que estava sendo treinada por Kakashi.

Usualmente eles se juntavam em missão, afinal haviam sido uma equipe durante muito tempo e estarem juntos lhes dava uma vantagem. O passado estava sendo deixado para traz e konoha tentava reergue-se novamente. Sim, porque a volta de Sasuke tinha seu preço. Batalhas quase intermináveis foram necessárias para isso. Lembrou-se do passado até adormecer.

Sakura acordou tarde naquele dia. Ela tomou banho e vestiu o colete verde de konoha por cima de uma blusa que ia da metade de seu á metade de seu antebraço. Também usava uma legging solta nas pontas, por cima de botas de cano longo com luvas, tudo preto. Seus cabelos estavam para cima nas pontas de trás e bagunçados. Ajeitou um pouco com as mãos e prendeu um hitaiate longo e escuro na testa, apenas duas mechas maiores soltas na frente.

Ela encontrou seu sensei logo que saiu de do prédio, á esperando. Sentiu-se feliz por um momento. Ele era gentil. Às vezes ele costumava dar-lhe certos tipos de mimos, como preocupar-se com o horário por ela, ás vezes. Ela notou como ele continuava sempre o mesmo. Se fosse pensar bem, parecia um pouco de desleixo da parte dele, mas ele sempre fora assim, ele nunca se esquentou com nada fora de batalha, ela aprendeu a admirar isso nele.

Ele tirou os olhos do livro e sorriu para ela. Quando ele sorria lhe transmitia um sentimento caloroso e reconfortante. Alguém assim não poderia nunca ser desagradável aos olhos. Pensou em como nunca havia notado essa coisas nele quando era mais nova, hoje ele lhe era um grande amigo.

- Está atrasada. – ele disse ainda sorrindo, enquanto a tirava de seu minuto de transe.

- Essa frase costumava ser minha, não é?- ela disse sorrindo, enquanto começava a caminhar.

- Apenas assuma sua falta e se desculpe, por favor! – ele disse num mumouxo.

- Ah kakashi-sensei, seja cavalheiro e ignore esse detalhe. – ela disse, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

- Eu não chamaria três horas de atraso de um detalhe. Deveríamos estar juntos na sala da Tsunade-sama ao meio dia. Eu tive que encara-la sozinho, sabia? – ele disse falsamente chateado.

- Mas uma equipe para missão deveria ser composta por pelo menos três pessoas, é meio negligente da parte dela, não é? - ela perguntou um pouco confusa.

-Assim como você com o horário, hoje? – ele perguntou, ainda parecendo chateado.

- Você é meio suspeito para falar sobre isso, não é, sensei? – Sakura falou, o provocando.

-Não me lembro de ter atrasado por três horas e não ter dado uma desculpa-

- Furada! – ela o cortou.

- Mesmo que "furada", como você disse ou não ter me desculpado dentro de dez minutos seguintes ao encontro. – Kakashi disse naturalmente.

- Tudo bem se sua memória não faz jus a sua força, qualquer coisa, em uma batalha pode usar a minha! - ela disse, em tom de escárnio.

-... – Não obteve resposta. Ele a olho de lado e ela teve que se conter para não rir.

- Mas então... – Sakura continuou tentando ser amável. – Seremos só nos dois mesmo?

- Sim, parece que não há mais pessoas capacitadas, e os de mais baixo nível só nos atrapalhariam. – kakashi disse normalmente, enquanto paravam no portão de konoha. - A missão é a seguinte: entregaremos ao Raikage este selo, que é um presente de união entre os países. – ele disse mostrando um objeto quadrado, pequeno e dourado dentro de uma caixa media de madeira, bem trabalhada. – Isso irá demorar uma semana, não mais, mas eu disse á Tsunade-sama que entregaria o relatório pelo Pakkun enquanto nos ficaríamos no dojo.

- Oooh, o dojo... – ela disse, como se tivesse ouvido algo sagrado.

- Sim, ela reclamou uma hora por causa disso e a outra, pela sua falta. – ele disse olhando acusadoramente.

-Bem, me desculpe. - ela disse enquanto voltavam a andar.

O dojo, como sentia falta! O dojo deles parecia mais uma casa. Na verdade, era uma casa, enorme. Ficava no país do Fogo, mas fora de Konoha, geralmente os que vinham desafiá-los eram facilmente derrotados. Kakashi era meio sem noção. Aquilo era para ser algo simples, só para treinamento, mas ele sozinho e em tempo record fez quase uma mansão japonesa. Ele devia estar inspirado. Depois ela o fez mobília-lo. Seria um desperdício usar aquele lugar enorme só para treinamento. Kakashi disse que só havia se tocado que fez uma casa quando a terminou.

Aquilo havia se tornado uma relação de mestra e discípula á moda antiga. Eles dormiam sob o mesmo teto regulamente e treinavam quase todos os dias que estavam lá. Às vezes ele a liberava pro nada, contanto que estivesse em pé o dia todo durante o árduo treinamento. Mais um ponto alto de estar lá é que não havia como ele se atrasar, mesmo que procurar-lo pelos cômodos fosse cansativo. Tudo lá era belo e aconchegante. Era sempre nostálgico ter que deixa-lo. Tudo lá era muito... Familiar.

-Sakura? – ele disse, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Anh? Ah sim! 'Tô aqui! – ela disse, acenando para ele, mesmo estando a menos de cinco metros de distancia um do outro.

- Eu acho que posso notar isso... – Ele falou naturalmente.

- Não seja estraga-prazeres, sensei! – Sakura disse levemente chateada.

- Você parece diferente, Sakura... – kakashi falou pensativo.

- Anh? Ah... Você notou? – ela pareceu um pouco confusa, mas logo seu rosto iluminou-se – Eu andei aparando a parte de trás do cabelo, e deixando a frente crescer...

-... Bem, na verdade eu me referia a você esta muito calada. - Kakashi pareceu um pouco sem jeito naquela hora.

- Que feio sensei, você não notou! – ela ralhou com ele enquanto o olhava acusadoramente - Pensei que gostasse mais de mim...

- Também não é como se eu não tivesse notado nada... - Kakashi disse, provocando-lhe.

- É? E o que você notou? – Ela perguntou, desconfiada,

- Bem, se eu tivesse uma versão feminina, ela estaria vestida como você... – Kakashi disse simplesmente.

-... – Ela ficou muda por um tempo. Era verdade. Com certeza, ela tinha pegado algumas manias dele, alguns gestos e alguns objetos. Seu rosto iluminou-se novamente.

- Acho que estou andando demais com você. – Ela disse naturalmente – Algumas coisas vêm juntas, mas a culpa é sua por me dar tanta liberdade.

- Se eu não tivesse te dado você teria tomado de mim!- ele estava com a mão no queixo, parecia um pouco pensativo. – Bem como a minha coleção de revistas-

- Bem educativas! – Sakura o olhava com desdenho, convicta de qual assunto ele tocara.

- Mensais de konoha, eu tive sorte de ter te impedido de queimar os best-sellers do Jiraya-sama! – ele fazia uma _cara de coitado _tão típico, na opinião de sakura. Isso beirava a cinismo.

-Você não acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você levar aquelas coisas de conteúdo pornográfico para o nosso dojo, não é? – Sakura o olhava acusadoramente.

- Porque não? – ele insistia com naturalmente. – Você sempre disse que aquilo tinha algo de familiar, então eu pensei...

- Não ouse! Você que tem sorte de eu ainda não ter conseguido pegar a sua coleção do Icha Icha! – ela finalmente gritou.

-... Você considera aquele lugar tão importante assim, Sakura? – ele disse casualmente, arrancando uma expressão de surpresa da parte dela.

- Aquilo é... – Sua expressão suavizou. Ela sorriu levemente – Muito importante para mim, sensei!

-... – Ela conseguia desconserta-lo de uma forma reconfortante. Naquela hora em especial, parecia bastante sincera. – Sakura...

- É bom que saiba que aqueles livros já foram para o fogo! – ela gritou, conseguindo uma cara desapontamento de seu sensei.

Fim do capítulo

* * *

* Gosto de sapos *-*


	2. Promessas e inimigos

Bem, demorei mas aqui está. Segundo capitulo. Eu deliberadamente resolvi dar outro rumo a história, me desculpem. ; )

O lado bom é que ela está mais bem trabalha e pasmem! O titulo é significativo na historia. Isso quer dizer que ele existe por causa de uma situação em especial que é a chave de tudo. Tenho um agradeçimento em especial a **Sakura Kh. **Acabei postando outra fic em paralelo a essa, mas vc é a primeira review da minha vida, obrigada! ;D

* * *

Capitulo 2- Promessas e inimigos.

Eles já haviam percorrido um terço do caminho quando já era noite. Kakashi subitamente decidiu para em um lugar visivelmente seco e com restos de ossos espalhados para todo lugar que se olhassem.

- Vamos acampar por aqui essa noite!- Ele lhe deu um sorriso amável enquanto ela olhava para os lados, certificando que só havia resquícios de batalhas.

- Você já parou pra olhar onde estamos? – Ela ainda não estava irritada, mas estava visivelmente prestes a ficar.

- Acho que foi um campo de batalha – Ele falou normalmente, com a mão em seu queixo, um pouco pensativo. Na verdade só agora parara para notar...

- O que delatou isso, os ossos? – Ele estava estranhamente distraído. Normalmente ele teria ao menos verificado o lugar que estavam pisando, enquanto entravam.

- Vamos lá, Sakura! Não vamos comer aqui, vamos só dormir, vai ser divertido! – Ele sorriu para ela. Sorriu amavelmente como sempre fazia.

- Divertido? Que droga de senso de diversão é esse que você tem? – Ela estava se contendo tanto para não explodir com ele e não gritar, tanto. Mas o que mais a tirava do serio era ele sorrir _daquele_ jeito como se _realmente _estivesse tudo bem em fazer _aquilo* _com ela. – Não sei você, mas não quero ter que dormir abraçada aos restos de alguém!

- Então limpe um espaço! – Ele sabia que ela se irritava de alguma foram quando ele divertia à custa dela, então resolveu falar pouco mais seriamente. – Estamos perdendo tempo e pelo menos hoje você não pode dar lição alguma sobre dormir!

- Você não esta falando serio! – ela resmungou.

- Eu acho que não posso ser mais serio que isso. – Ele falava num tom conciliador, ela finalmente estava desistindo.

- Tente! – Ele não podia realmente propor a ela dormir num lugar daqueles, era quase como abusar da própria autoridade.

- S-Sakura, vamos, não fique assim, prometo que é só por essa noite, está bem? Amanhã acharei um teto para nós!

- Por que, depois de tanto tempo ainda acredito em você?

-Eu falo sério! Nunca te deixei na mão, talvez... Em mas situações, mas eu vou cumprir o que estou dizendo!- Completou rápido antes que se acusasse em suas próprias palavras. – Mas você também, não acha que está ficando muito mimada? Um shinobi deve estar apto a se adequar a qualquer situação, a falta de missões está deixando você muito ligada a pequenos confortos, até se atrasou hoje...

- Ah ta, não me venha de novo com essa conversa, já está tarde! – Ela pegou suas coisas e foi preparar uma fogueira. Ao terminar limpou um espaço para deitar-se e cobrir-se com um lenço que trazia em sua bolsa. - Vamos dormir! – Ela falou firmemente, já que dormiria ali queria acabar logo com isso.

- Tão mesquinho... – Kakashi disse, mais para si mesmo ao notar como ela arrumava tudo o ignorando, visivelmente irritada.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Não estou com tanto sono, por isso fique tranqüila que eu te acordo quando for à hora. – Ele se evitou mais uma discursão mudando de assunto, não acordaria a fera antes mesmo de ela conseguir dormir.

- Você não precisa ficar a noite inteira acordado sensei, esse lugar é completamente inabitável de qualquer forma. – alfinetou mais uma vez antes de deitar-se.

- Boa noite, Sakura! – ele ignorou o ultimo comentário e sorriu de forma amável antes de sentar-se aos pés de uma grande arvore do lado oposto ao que Sakura deitara com a fogueira ente eles.

Também pode ouvir um "Boa noite" sussurrado em resposta, antes de abrir seu inseparável livrinho. A noite estava lenta para passar. De alguma forma parecia mais interessante olhar o corpo de Sakura subindo e descendo com sua respiração do que abaixar 5 cm sua cabeça para ler. De alguma forma olha-la assim lhe trazia um sentimento nostálgico. As coisas estavam mudando e isso lhe incomodava um pouco. Mas também não era como se o presente fosse algo trágico, só que o rumo que algumas coisas tomavam estava lhe deixando seriamente preocupado e sentia que isso poderia comprometer seu futuro.

Logo ao amanhecer ele apagou a fogueira e foi chamá-la, partindo com ela em seguida. Desta vez lembrava-se de verificar o território que estavam adentrando.

- Sakura, tem treinado com a Tsunade-sama nos últimos tempos? – Ele pulou em um movimento rápido, ficando ao lado dela.

- Não, na verdade estive tão ocupada no hospital e com seus treinos que não tive muito tempo para falar com ela - ela fez uma pausa e o olhou – é sobre a missão?

- Godaime não me disse muito, mas parece que as relações da nossa vila e a da nuvem não estão nada boas depois das ultimas batalhas. O Raikage parece muito defensivo em restabelecer relações.

- Essa não... logo agora.

- Sim, nossa moral militar está baixa também. Mas nosso trabalho não é intermediar. Ela me disse apenas que deveríamos ganhar a confiança deles. O presente que estamos é uma relíquia que será devolvia e também será usado para firmar uma aliança, se no caso, ele aceitar.

- Não podemos fazer nada?

-... As negociações serão feitas pela Godaime e os conselheiros em uma outra ocasião. Mas certifique-se de ser gentil com todos, Sakura!

- V-você fala como se eu fosse desagradável!

- Bem, suas mudanças de humor são mais imprevisíveis que os ataques do Naruto! – Ele disse sorrindo em um tom de descontração, mas ela apenas o ignorou e cruzou os braços.

O que mais a irritava era o modo natural dele falar essas coisas, quase ingenuamente. Não mesmo. Não podia acreditar que vindo dele era ingênuo.

- Eeh... Veja Sakura! Logo chegaremos ao rio que faz fronteira!

- Estamos perto, não é?

- Sim, tome cuidado!

Perto do rio havia varias plantas anormalmente altas, o que não passou despercebido por Kakashi. Eles pararam perto delas, Sakura á espera do comando de Kakashi. Ele invocou Pakkun e os outros cães ninjas para que farejassem o inimigo e implantassem uma armadilha.

Foi confirmado que havia inimigos. Pakkun voltou e anunciou que estava tudo pronto. Kakashi o liberou com os outros e deu comandos á Sakura. Ele avançou sozinho desviando de vária kunais que caiam de cima, nas árvores. Ele levantou a bandana, usando o sharingam e ativou o Raikiri e o lançou ao solo. Sua descarga ativou as bombas que ele pediu para os cães implantarem e destruiu as tais arvores, fazendo vários ninjas caírem.

- Vocês são da nuvem? – Kakashi ficou surpreso ao perceber que quem os esperava eram ninjas renegados – Estão traindo o Raikage!

- Não queremos conversar nosso algo é o que você carrega! – Era um garoto ruivo e muito jovem, mais claro que os demais. Parecia ter um gênio como o de Naruto.

- Calma Fuuske, não queremos uma batalha desnecessária com o Copy Ninja. – Um homem algo e de vestes escuras tomava a frente e levantava o braço impedindo a passagem do garoto. Parecia o líder.

- Mas aniki*!

- Não descuta! – O menino se conteve. Ele falava autoritário, mas calmamente. O fato de serem irmão agora martelava na cabeça da Kakashi. Não se pareciam em nada e tinha que analisar tudo neles. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, com cautela. – Escute Copy Ninja, não precisamos lutar. Vinhemos avisar-lhe para sair do caminho. Nós vamos ao Raikage e tomaremos o poder. Eu sei as vilas estão com relações enfrequeçidas. E proponho um acordo de paz. Entregue-me o selo e volte á konoha, avise á sua Hokage que reforçaremos os laços entre nossas vilas.

- Sensei... – Sakura olhava tudo do alto de uma das arvores próxima a kakashi. Sem dúvida uma boa proposta. Era perigoso esperar a indecisão do Raikage, mas também não era nada confiável se aliar a ningas renegados. Ela confiava na decisão de Kakashi, mas se ver numa decisão como essa sobre o futuro da vila certamente não era nada fácil...

- Não recuarei! – Kakashi foi categórico. Devia imaginar que não se aliaria á traidores ou burlaria a missão.

- Eu, Fudo, líder deste bando, estou propondo um acordo favorável a sua vila, não entende?

- Sua palavra não tem valor algum.

- Entendo. Devo supor que o Copy ninja é confiante o bastante para achar que pode passar por todos nós sozinho. – Ele ainda parecia calmo. Notou como Kakashi não hesitava. Sua resposta não havia sido a que queria, só tinha uma saída. Levantou o braço vagarosamente a altura de seu ombro. – Já que não quer cooperar, teremos que pega-lo a força. – Ele não dava sinal de hesitação. Mas parecia um pouco mais tenso. Admirou Kakashi naquela hora. Afinal ele não havia se tornado famoso no mundo shinobi por ser um covarde. Ele era um homem perigoso. – Vão!

Sakura esperou aproximar-sem um pouco. Logo notou Kakashi ativando novamente o Raikiri, era o momento perfeito. Como haviam combinado, ela desceu para o campo da batalha estraçalhando o chão a frente dele e surpreendendo os inimigos.

Logo avançou com Kakashi, ele cortava os inimigos um a um enquanto ela nocauteava alguns outros. Kakashi estava novamente de frente a Fudo. Ele ia o atacar quando ouviu um grito de Sakura que o desconcentrou. Ela havia sido cortada pelo garoto que ao parecer era irmão do lider do bando. Como podia? Outro ninja levantava-se com dificuldade para atacá-la enquanto ela ia revidar. Kakashi desviou-se de Fudo para ir salva-la.

Rapidamente chegou até ela. Segurou-lhe pela barriga e esquivou-se dos dois que a encurralavam, levando-a consigo. O punho dela não chegou a alcançar Fuuske, mas sua energia condensada liberou-se se chocando com o garoto e jogando para longe. Era um jutso novo. Fudo parece surpreender-se bastante e correu par ajuda-lo.

-… A-aniki... - o garoto estava realmente ferido. Cuspia sangre e começavam a ser visíveis os vários hematomas do choque. Deixou cair sua kunai, sem mais forças para segura-la enquanto Fudo o levantava levemente do chão.

- N-não, não fale! - Ver seu pequeno irmão naquele estado o desequilibrava. Sabia que ele era impulsivo, mas nunca pensou que ele sairia assim daquela batalha. Havia confiado erroneamente em suas habilidades, mesmo ele sempre reclamando de seu zelo? Talvez houvesse subestimado demais o inimigo! De qualquer forma o plano havia sido um fracasso e tudo que o preocupava agora era tirá-lo dali.

Olhou de relance para o campo. Só havia mais um de seus companheiros em pé, logo a sua frente. Kakashi e Sakura estavam logo atras parados e não pareciam querer atacar. Lembrou-se de como o havia alertado para se limitar a dar suporte antes de iniciarem a missão. Lembrou-se de como minutos atras ele evitou que atacasse o Copy- ninja,esse foi seu maior receio, nunca imaginaria que justo aquela garota lhe causaria tanto dano.

- Aniki... por favor, m-me ajude... - Ele voltou a olhá-lo em seus braços e o levantou cuidadosamente. Ainda jorrava sangre e certamente aquele seria seu maior problema daqui a pouco tenpo.

- Vamos recuar! - Ele tentou parecer firme e fez um gesto com a cabeça para seu companheiro, indicando para irem em frente. Não ouve resposta. O ninja restante, loiro e de vestes brancas e azuis apenas a seguiu em silencio e rapidamente.

Kakashi o havia deixado escapar. Tinha esperança que perder o irmão o faria recuar em seus planos. Certamente aquele garoto visivelmente fragil não aguentaria o choque com o chakra de Sasuka. Ao menos eles ganhariam tempo até uma próxima investida, caso a morte do garoto alimentasse os sentimentos de Fudo. Kakashi deu os ombros e abaixou o hitaiate, permitindo-se relaxar.

- Você está mesmo muito descuidado, sensei... - Sakura havia se sentado em uma grande pedra, bem próximo a si e agora examinava o único ferimento que tinha.

- Do que está falando? … Não há mais nada a se fazer – Ele olhava meio relapso sua expressão. Parecia estar com um pouco de dor...

- Deveríamos tê-los prendido... - Ela pegava um kit médico com bandagens enquanto se curava.

- Não poderíamos levá-los conosco com você ferida e aquele garoto quase morrendo. Seria uma imprudência maior fazer qualquer tipo de trato com eles ou mesmo atacá-los enquanto cuidavam de um companheiro. - Kakashi aproximou-se e a ajudou com as bandagens. Ela odiaria admitir, mas o entendia.

- Acho que aquela kunai estava envenenada... - Ela viu a expressão surpresa de Kakashi ajoelhado a seus pés e sorriu com certa dificuldade. - Não se preocupe. O efeito imediato é entorpecente e eu conseguirei criar um antídoto mesmo que temporário depois dos primeiros socorros, só não consigo controlar bem o chakra. Desculpe, fui descuidada.

- Precisamos achar uma pousada. Eu a levarei nas costas, assim que chegarmos lá mandarei um relatório a Godaime e tratarei de pensar em algum plano. - Kakashi pareceu não aliviar-se muito com suas palavras. Logo a ajudou a tratar o ferimento. Olho-a de relance com o leve sorriso, surpreendendo-a – Eu prometi, não foi?

-... Obrigada - Ele a pegou sua bolsa com dele mesmo, segurando-as em um ombro e a levantou no colo, surpreendendo-a ainda mais. - O-oque? Kakashi não é uma boa-

-Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Chegaremos em um instante. - Ele elhe deu outro amável sorriso e ela relaxou. Logo ele começou a levá-la.

Certamente não era uma boa posição para se correr numa floresta, sem saber se haveria mesmo algum hotel de estrada. Sem falar que ele levava duas bousas. Mas Kakashi não parecia incomodado e ela sabia que aquela era a posição que menos agrediria seu ferimento. Ele disse que acharia algum lugar. Apesar de parecer inprovavél, ele estava calmo e ela confiava nele. Aproximou mais o rosto da nuca de Kakashi e permitiu-se relaxar. Ele riu vendo-a fechar os olhos.

- Não se acostume com isso, ok? - Ele falou enquanto ela sentia uma leve onda de chakra dele juntar-se à seu corpo. Ela estranhou um pouco, mas não se incomodou.

- Hum... claro... - ela fez um muxoxo enquanto pode sentir-se, mas leve e arejada. Estranhou novamente. O que Kakashi estaria fazendo? Pressionou os olhos para abri-los logo em seguida. - Mas bem que eu... poderia...

- Hn? - Kakashi a deixou sair de seus braços, ficando em pé a seu lado. Olhando para frente.

- Kakashi o que você... O que você fez? - Ela agora intercalava olhares para ele e e uma pequena pousada bem a sua frente. Pensado bem aquilo que ele falou sobre acostumar-se poderia não ser de seu relaxamento em seus braços...

- O que eu fiz? - ele perguntou falsamente inocente. Sabia no que ela imaginava só de olhar em sua face que começava a enfurecer-se.

- È o que estou perguntando!- Ela o olha pasma. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que vira o dojo construído por ele. - Não me diga que você exagerou novamen-

- Baka! - Ele segurou sua cabeça amavelmente e sorrindo. Tratando-a como uma criança. - Eu estive com você nos braços o tempo todo, não foi?

- Então... Como achou esse lugar tão rápido? - Uma luz pareceu acender-se eme sua cabeça. - Ah! ...Aquele chakra!

- Eu o expandi para achar algo compatível a uma pousada e o condensei em você para não me notar aumentar a velocidade. - Ele sorria amavelmente. Parecia tão natural. Oh, claro!Todos os dias ela era levada em uma floresta numa alta velocidade sem perceber.

- Jutso novo, não é? - Ela o olhava com desgosto.

- Saído do forno! - Ele ainda sorria daquela forma incomoda, na sua opinião.

-… - Assim não dava, nunca iria alcançá-lo! Logo quando voltará a treinar com ele descobre que ele está melhor do que se lembrava. Aliás, até onde tinha chegado? Dois mil talvez? Se fosse uma aposta era o mínimo que arriscaria...

Ele colocou o braço dela novamente rodeando sua nuca e a deu suporte para entrarem. Era uma pousada simples, mas organizada, característica de velhos proprietários. Kakashi levava Sakura ao atendente passando por poucos móveis bem dispostos para os clientes.

- Dois quartos, por favor. E algumas toalhas a mais para ela. – Kakashi pediu sorrindo amavelmente a um velho senhor com poucos cabelos grisalhos. Foi atendido prontamente. - Vamos, Sakura! – Ele a levava lentamente pelas poucas escadas após peguar as chaves.

Sakura agradeceu quando chegaram ao quarto que seria para ela. Ele também se ofereceu para ajudá-la a preparar o antídoto. Ela tirava as ataduras e tentava curar-se com chakra médico, fracassando, enquanto kakashi expunha seu kit médico e algumas ervas que levava consigo em uma pequena mesinha.

- Acredito que é uma grande médica, mas só isso é o suficiente Sakura? – ele a olhava apreensivo. Ela sabia que ainda estava preocupado. Sento-se na única cadeira e começou a trabalhar.

-... Eu... Está tudo bem. Isso não é o bastante para o antídoto completo, mas é o suficiente para deter seus efeitos até chegarmos ao Raikage. – Ela analisou o ferimento e o que tinha, percebeu que o veneno distorcia seus sentidos, mesmo com a resistência que havia adquirido, então procurou uma solução rápida. - Sensei, pode injetar isso em mim?

- Aonde?- ele pegou a seringa da mão tremula dela. A virou um pouco com a cadeira, levando-a sutilmente.

- Acima do corte. – ele segurou sua perna e tentou ser delicado, mas como ela estava perdendo os sentidos duvidou que notasse.

-...Obrigada, sensei. – ela o olhava despejar o liquido e sorria. Ele também a ajudou a amarrar novas ataduras.

- ... – Ela estava quente demais. Sabia que para o antídoto temporário fazer efeito levaria um tempo. – Sakura, deite-se e descanse um pouco. Ainda temos tempo.

- Mas... - ela queria continuar, mas realmente estava sentindo-se cansada demais.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou usar esse tempo para bolar uma estratégia e avisar a Godaime. – ele sorriu _daquele jeito_ e ela deixou-se ser levemente empurrada para cama.

Cobriu-lhe com as cobertas e puxou a mesma cadeira que ela a pouco sentara para próximo dela, sentando ao lado da cama.

- Não precisa cuidar de mim, sensei. – ela olhava-o aconchegando-se mais no cobertor. – E não fique lendo pornografia assim tão perto.

- Não vou sair daqui, Sakura. E também não vou ler, ainda. – ele falava, falsamente magoado e pode notar como seu _ainda_ lhe roubou uma careta. – Eu acabei de dizer que tinha trabalho a fazer, não é?

-... Sensei, o que vamos fazer? – ela estava apreensiva e ele sabia ao que ela se referia. A proposta.

- Vamos entregar o selo ao Raikage, eu logo mandarei uma carta a Godaime explicando a situação, a partir daí ela nos auxiliará. – ele resolveu ser franco para encerar o assunto. Notou que os sintomas do antídoto estavam passando quando pos a mão em sua testa. Ela ficara calma com sua resposta e já estava até sonolenta. – Agora apenas descanse...

-... Hn? – Ela terminou de perder os sentidos quando sentiu a mão dele em sua testa. Sabia que começava a dormir e pode ouvir vagamente suas palavras. - Ok...

Acordou horas depois com a sensação que não haviam dormido muito. Realmente ainda não era noite, mas ela sabia que estava prestes a se tornar. Kakashi também dormia á seu lado. Estava sentado na mesma cadeira, tinha o colete aberto, estava sem bandana e seu inseparável livrinho jazia em seu colo. _Tsc. Mentiroso..._

Sakura admirou-o por algum tempo. De alguma forma (N.A.: ?²) ele parecia adorável enquanto dormia. Seu cabelo caia perfeitamente em seu rosto e seus olhos fechados e quase inconsciente tinham a expressão tão serena quanto a de um menino enquanto dormia. Ela o olhava com certo carinho de quem se conhecia há muitos anos, mas foi uma ideia travessa passando-lhe rapidamente que a fez despertar. Seu rosto iluminou-se.

Kakashi estava dormindo. Talvez pudesse tirar-lhe a mascara de tivesse cuidado.

Aproximou calmamente sua mão do rosto dele esperando que não acordasse. Sim, iria tirar-lhe a mascara. Ela tocou-lhe o rosto e ele revirou de leve a cabeça, assustando-a e soltando um muxoxo baixo. Ela pode conter a vontade de gritar, mas ficou apreensiva.

Ponderou um pouco antes de voltar novamente sua mão ao rosto dele, mas por fim o fez. Desta vez ela estava preparada, mas ele nada fez. Parecia querer brincar consigo até inconsciente. Ela desfez a careta que surgiu em seu rosto, mas não moveu a mão. Droga, Kakashi era realmente muito adorável enquanto dormia!

Ela desceu sua mão pelo rosto coberto, acariciando-lhe levemente. Ainda pode fazer o caminho de volta antes que ele espremesse os olhos, em menção de acordar. Retirou sua mão e ensaiou sua melhor expressão de sono. Ele ainda soltou um suspiro longo antes de abrir os olhos. Ela sentiu arrepios ao olhar também em seu sharingam, mas não o olhou por muito tempo, ele logo o fechara.

- Sente-se bem, Sakura? - ele lhe sorria enquanto estralava as costas ao ajeitar-se.

- S-sim, já estou bem melhor!- Ela levantou-se da cama, pegando sua bolsa sem coma da mesa e passando por ele para ir ao banheiro. No fundo queria evitá-lo um pouco depois de quase ter sido pega. - Não imagina o que eu trouxe!

- Algo para comer? - ele voltou-se para suas próprias coisas, jogadas em um canto do quarto. - Confesso que estou ficando velho para sobreviver só de pílulas de soldado!

- Também! Tenho alguns doces aqui. - ele pôs a cabeça para fora do banheiro, quase vendo a sua frente uma nova chance.

- Eu agradeço, mas não gosto de doces. - Droga, mais uma oportunidade perdida! Que tipo de pessoa não gosta de doces?

- Quem tem fome não tem escolha, sensei. - ele voltou-se para o banheiro, mas pode notar que ele ajeitava-se e já tinha colocado o hitaiate.

- Oh, eu supero! - ele sorria, mesmo sabendo que ela já não o olhava, enquanto pegava pílulas e fechava sua bolsa. - Então, o que trouxe?

- Ah, sim! Só um minuto!- Ele virou-se e encarou a porta do banheiro. Pensou que ele, desajeitada como era, poderia estar se machucando naquele banheiro apertado de pois de ouvir pequenos "Ai"s. Fez menção a perguntar o que fazia mas para sua surpresa logo ela saiu.

- Oh, isso é... - ele corou um pouco por baixo da mascara. Ela saiu do banheiro com um sorriso jocoso e uma mão encima de um machucado. Ela trajava sua antiga roupa.

- Sim, minha antiga roupa de batalhas! - até mesmo seu antigo hitaiate de faixa vermelha estava de volta ao topo de sua cabeça. - Bem, nem tão antiga assim. Eu usava roupas como estas até o final do ano passado. Senti falta. Pensei que eu poderia precisar de roupas extras e trouxe estas, não é que acertei?

- Sakura... não estão um pouco... apertadas? - Kakashi teve cuidado ao se pronunciar, mesmo com a expressão desgostosa. Sabia que se ela entendesse errado a frase iria querer amassa-lo como se fosse um pudim.

- Tsc. Tsc. Oh sensei, eu supero! - Não estava apertado e ele estava sendo ridículo como um daqueles pais antiquados. Ainda podia por sua mão livremente por debaixo de suas roupas. Qual o problema se gostava de usar suas roupas antigas de vez em quando? E realmente esperava que fosse o lado protetor dele falando. Se ele pensasse em falar de seu peso o amassaria como um pudim.

-... - Aquilo o incomodou um pouco. Mas sabia que prolongar a discussão só complicaria as coisas. Logo se lembrou de outra coisa que andava o incomodando ultimamente. - Sakura... como uma médica- nin como você pode ficar doente?

- Uhn? - ela não esperava por isso. Ele a viu paralisar, certamente não mais por causa do veneno, ele pensou. Ela olhou para ele, forçando um sorriso. - Então, bem... eu na verdade me senti muito indisposta, problemas mensais, entende?

-… - Não parecia verdade, para ele. Não parecia nem perto de chegar a parecer uma verdade, mas tinha alguma lógica. Por algum motivo o fato de ela não querer abrir-se com ele o incomodava mais que ela estar usando uma roupa que já deveria ter entregado a um orfanato. - Logo ficara tarde. Vamos.

-… Tudo bem. - Sakura desceu com a ajuda de kakashi e o observou acertar as contas. Parecia um pouco seco. Balançou um pouco a cabeça e afastou os pensamentos. - No final nem usamos o outro quarto, não é?

- É verdade. - Kakashi virou-se com ela em direção a saida, mas ainda pode notar uma leve expressão de descrença no rosto do velho proprietário. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, e esperou estarem fora da pousada para abaixa-se e oferecer apoio. -... Suba em mim.

Ela deitou-se com cuidado nas costas dele enquanto sentia levantar-se lhe segurando levemente pelas coxas. Agora que sua ferida cicatriza, aquela era a melhor posição.

Assim que começou a andar ela aliviou-se um pouco. Ficara com medo da última pergunta dele e tinha sorte por ele não insistir. Na verdade ela havia feito algumas experiências para um novo jutso e havia se usado como cobaia. Kakashi nunca aprovaria, nem sua mestra se soubesse, na verdade aquilo não era muito... politicamente legal, mas estava decidida a fazê-lo. Se conseguisse terminar-lo ficaria realmente poderosa, talvez até superasse Kakashi. Podia até ver a cara que ele faria...

Apertou mais o abraço em seu peito fazendo-o sentir quente e sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, sem dar-lhe atenção. Kakashi virou um pouco sua cabeça para olhá-la. Ela parecia relaxada e sorria de forma travessa. Sorriu também. Qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando deveria ser interessante e certamente logo saberia o que é. Discrição também não era um forte dela.

Continuaram o caminho calmamente dessa vez, mas ele mantinha cuidado. Certamente viria um contra-ataque. Ele tinha mandado uma carta a Hokage e traçado alguns planos como disse que faria, mas não estava certo de quando voltariam. O elemento surpresa era uma peça a favor dele. Olhava algumas vezes para ela por cima do ombro, mas tenta manter-se focado. Não muito depois de recriminar-se mentalmente pode ouvir um barulho de lamina cortando o ar e facilmente desviou-se. Parou no solo, eram eles.

- Como esperava. - era Fudo. Ele parou mais próximo desta vez, logo atrás dele o loiro remanescente. - Acho que começamos de uma forma errada, não? Certamente foi tolo de minha parte vir a você somente com uma promessa e alguns homens, mas veja só, a situação agora é outra!

- Agora você só tem um homem e promessa alguma. E o que quer que tenha a mais não mudaria minha decisão.

- Mesmo? Sua companheira ainda parece mal. - ele sorria e puxou só casaco uma pequena seringa com um líquido amarelado. - A minha oferta é o antídoto. E sobre Shidou, oh ele será suficiente.

-… Kakashi... não se preocupe...

-… - ela estava tentando acalmá-lo, mas não era assim que funcionava. Ela ainda estava sim um pouco fraca por que o antídoto que criara é temporário, mas sabia que ele resistiria. Ele começava a considerar roubar aquilo. - Sakura é uma das melhores médicas-nin que conheço, não há como ela não conseguir curar-se.

- Também preciso de você, Copy ninja. Se eu não tomar-lhe o selo meu irmão morrerá. Não acha que nessas condições eu perderei, não é? - resolveu ser franco e também mostrar-lhe suas intenções de iniciar outra luta. - Mesmo que não pense em sua vila, há muito em jogo para mim.

-… Não posso fazer isso. - Kakashi afrouxou um pouco o aperto nas pernas de Sakura e ela entendeu que ele iria solta-la para lutar.

- Como esperado de um shinobi com sua fama, você é exemplar! Parece na ter sentimentos, nem ao menos se compadece com o estado de um companheiro. – Fudo tinha um sorriso quase sádico. Se não soubesse que estava tentando lhe desequilibrar, Kakashi pensaria que ele falara mesmo sério. – Entendo que queira ser a melhor arma para sua vila, qualquer bom shinobi iria querer, mas por que não percebe que melhor para Konoha é uma aliança comigo?

-... Está errado. – Kakashi franzia o cenho, estava tentando se conter. Desta vez ele havia conseguido atingi-lo. Virou-se para Sakura por um momento e percebeu que ela estava calma. Tudo bem, ela o conhecia e mantinha a confiança nele. – Esse não é mais o caminho de um ninja, as coisas mudaram. E já que veio tão rápido aqui pelo seu irmão, me parece que nem você mesmo acredita nisso.

Nada mais foi dito, o clima tornou-se pesado. Tanto Kakashi quanto Fudo pareciam irritadíssimos. Sakura e Shidou permaneciam impassíveis, apesar de existir nela uma pequena vontade de começar a briga, inexistente no loiro.

Mas antes que os grupos iniciassem outra luta pode-se ouvir o som de outra lamina cortando o ar. Esta vinha por cima. Todos perceberam quando ela caiu entre eles, rachando o chão e causando uma nova explosão.

- Parece que começaram muito cedo. - pode-se ver um ninja da nuvem saindo por entre as fumaças. Ele era escuro e tinha uma planta na boca.

-… Seu exagerado! - atrás dele vinha uma mulher. Tinha o cabelo curto e loiro, olhos estreitos e azuis. Saiam de seu redor os últimos resquícios de fumaça.

-… Tsc. - Fudo por um momento não pode acreditar. Seus antigos companheiros da vila haviam aparecido, e pelo tom não estavam do seu lado. Logo agora. - Que nostálgico. Omoi, Samui-san!

-... - Sakura estava perdendo o equilíbrio em Kakashi. Sentiu-se solta e caiu de costas no chão, suas pernas levantaram um pouco. Ela gemeu, mas dessa posição pode notar que havia chegado um garoto e uma mulher já conhecidos. Ela em especial, era imponente e parecia um pouco com sua mestra, principalmente na frente. Ela era... linda.

Fim do capítulo

* * *

* Irmão mais velho

² Certo, opinião dela no começo da história, não que eu concorde e não que continuará a mesma até o final.

**Sakura Kh:** Sim... ele rsrs... . Agradeço que tenha gostado. O que ele iria dizer para ele é uma surpresa mais para frente de fic, mas vc vai entender e acho que vai gostar do que é! ; )

E então? Para todos que leram se tiverem uma critica, sugestão ou só quiser opinar por mim tudo bem. Sério! Pretendo fazer essa fic de forma responsavel então se não tiver gostado pode dizer também. Acho que eu mesma não poderia ver meus erros, então se alguem quiser se habilitar...

;D

Espero que gostem!


	3. Profundamente

Capitulo 3- Profundamente

Ela não podia acreditar que ele a havia deixado cair. Sakura estava num quarto de hospital da vila da nuvem, sentada na cama e resmungando para si mesma. Como ele podia preferir babar por uma peituda oxigenada a cuidar da saúde e segurança de sua aluna kunoichi?

Ela podia ter tido um derrame ou uma amnésia, ou uma amnésia e um derrame, talvez até quebrasse a coluna! Faz ideia de quantos problemas se pode ter por causa de uma queda, principalmente enquanto estava ferida e envenenada? Ele disse simplesmente que havia perdido o equilíbrio na explosão e se desculpou, mas ela tinha visto como ele babava por Samui. Não se demorou no assunto por que não queria deixa-lo culpado, principalmente por sua causa, a razão daquilo era inadmissível para si.

Depois da chegada deles os bandidos se apressaram em partir. Apesar que não haver mais lutas eles disseram algo que kakashi estava investigando. Ouviu um "click"na porta, e logo viu rostos familiares. Samui e o Raikage entravam em seu quarto.

- Como se sente, Sakura? - Era a voz de Kakashi em sua janela. Por que todos resolveram entrar assim de uma vez, sem pedir permissão? Ajeitou-se como pode na cama.

- Minhas costas doem. - Ela foi ríspida. Kakashi apenas sorriu de forma boba e coçou a nuca, enquanto entrava.

- Bem, desculpe por atrapalhar seu descanso. - O Raikage falou, tinha uma aparência extremamente bruta, mas soara de forma sincera. - Nós resolvemos fazer uma reunião e achamos melhor que estivesse nela, já que está melhor.

- O selo já foi entregue, mas os bandidos provavelmente virão atras dele.- Kakashi tomou a palavra, explicando a situação. - As ordens da Godaime são para que protejamos os selos até os acordos definitivos acontecerem, ela mandará Naruto e Sasuke.

- Oh, aqueles bobos? - Sakura mandou um sorriso de falso desdem, mas logo tornou-o sincero. - De qualquer forma, será bom vê-los...

- Até lá você ficaram sob nossos cuidados. Samui os guiará. - O Raikage parecia tentar se gentil. Sakura ia dizer-lhe para não se incomodar quando entrou, não pôde interrompe-lo.

- Eu fico honrada em mostrar-lhes a vila, mas acho que não seria bom tirar a Sakura assim tão repentinamente do hospital. - Samiu falou, mas aquilo soou levemente falso para Sakura, que franziu o cenho.

- Eu sou uma médica-nin, não se preocupe, tenho consciência do meu estado e no momento estou ótima. Eu me recupero rápido. - Sakura sabia o que ela queria, estar a sós com Kakashi, mas não! Não seria assim tão fácil!

- Hm... Mesmo assim talvez você deva descansar mais um pouco, Sakura. Você não é o Naruto. - Kakashi era um descarado! Droga! Tinha alguma noção de culpa e arrependimento?

- Eu insisto que vá! A vila é um lugar lindo e seria triste de perdesse a paisagem desta época do ano. - Sakura agradeceu mentalmente o Raikage ter intervindo, subliminarmente calando os dois jounina sacanas. E ofereceu um de seus melhores sorrisos.

Ele certamente era um homem surpreendente. Kakashi e Samui não protestarão mais. Afinal, era o Raikage que falava. Samui a ajudou a se vestir enquanto Kakashi e o Raikage saiam e conversavam fora do quarto. Quando terminaram só viram Kakashi, que as esperava, sorrindo.

- Sakura, _Samui-san... _- Kakashi falou se demorou no nome dela, ganhando um sorriso da mesma e um olhar de reprovação de Sakura.

_- Kakashi-san_ – Samui falou, com o mesmo tom. Ela não parecia o tipo que ri muito para Sakura. Não pode conter o olhar de desgosto que cresceu em sua face. Mas lhe intrigava que por algum motivo aquela situação lhe parecia uma revanche de Kakashi, ao sorriso que oferecera ao Raikage. Não, estava delirando. Impossível!

- Sakura, você parece ótima! - Ele a olhou um tanto surpresa, como se a visse pela primeira vez ali. Oh, ele finalmente notara seu olhar reprovador? Ele falara sorrindo para si, como se não a estivesse ignorando já a uns 10 minutos.

- Minhas costas ainda doem. - Ela foi ríspida novamente. Não acreditava que havia se preocupado em não deixa-lo sentir-se culpado! Que se ferra-se agora!

- G- gomem, Sakura! - Ele sorria novamente. Sinceramente o que a aliviaria mais que um pedido de desculpas desconcertado era saber que ele se importava o bastante com seu estado de saúde para tirar os olhos dos peitos de Samui. Mas podia ver atrevés dele, era o primeiro sinal de culpa.

Não o desculparia tão fácil. Ao menos não enquanto estivessem lá. Pro inferno o quanto ela era bonita! A quantos anos se conheciam? 2? 6? Não, 8 anos!

Quantas vezes na vida tinha visto aquela mulher? 2 talvez fosse muito!

Enfim, ele deveria estar preocupado consigo! Mas tudo bem... ela o conhecia. Certamente a culpa afastaria os olhos dele dos peitos gigantes de Samui. Mal parecia a si mesmo babando por aquela mulher. É bom que não esperasse ter o mesmo crédito consigo depois que voltassem a Konoha!

Começaram a andar. Todos estavam calados e Sakura estava entre eles. Parou por um momento e pergunto-se se não estava exagerando. Quer dizer, eles se conheciam há muito tempo mas não tinha o direito de se intrometer na assim vida dele, não é?

Também era irritante tê-lo ignorando seu estado por causa de uma desconhecida mas... se gostasse mesmo dela? Estaria privando-o de finalmente ter alguém para si e isso não era nada bom... não é?

Sakura punha sua mão em seu queixo e olhava insistentemente para o chão, procurando respostas. Resolveu levantar o rosto para procura-los com os olhos mas nem precisou. Estavam distantes, mas não muito. Estava a sua frente conversando, muito mais próximos que deveriam e soutando risinhos que, de longe, pareciam inocentes. Podia ver uma aura de ternura descorada com flores flutuantes entre eles.

Sentiu o rosto queimai-lhe, mais sabia que não era de vergonha. Seu sangue subia. Que descarados! Haviam se aproveitado de sua distração para... flertarem! Não! Definitivamente não era aceitável aquela situação! Dane-se a vida particular dele! Quantas vezes a fez esperar e foi abusivo com sua inocência para acomodar seu espirito folgado?

- Então, _Samui-san_... onde iremos? - Ela usou o mesmo tom que Kakashi usara ao aproximar-se, sendo sarcástica. Sabia que sua desculpa para intrometer-se na vida dele era muito fraca, mas agora sinceramente, não se importava!

- B-Bem... eu pensei em leva-los a um bom restaurante hoje e deixa-los no hotel para descansarem mas... - Samui olhou para ele e sorriu discretamente. Não. Não estava fazendo nada errado. - Kakashi-san me disse que seria melhor apenas receber minhas indicações por hoje, já que estarão aqui por algum tempo.

- Sim, você não vai acreditar como os locais parecem ótimos!- Kakashi sorria para si, apesar dela não mais acreditar a atenção que ele lhe prestava na frente de Samui. - Certamente foram ótimas escolhas,_ Samui-san. _

Céus! Ele ia ficar fazendo aquilo para sempre? Kakashi tinha uma voz naturalmente melodiosa e agradável mas estava começando a pegar nojo do nome daquela mulher só por causa dele! E droga! Ela também tinha um belo nome, combinava em tudo com a própria beleza dela.

Ela o agradeceu apenas com mais um sorriso. Sakura só pode notar que estava novamente fazendo uma careta de desgosto quando voltaram a caminhar e a desfez. Algo aqui havia se tornado um circulo vicioso?

Kakashi estava morto. Aquilo era ridículo. Aquela mulher nunca lhe parecera tão incomum. E ele não precisava disso! Ele não precisava de alguém como ela. Ele não parecia nem ele mesmo quando estava com ela, aquilo não podia ser bom!

Sem falar que um romance não-vivido não acabaria com ele, certamente já passara por isso. E ele era… Quer dizer... Poderia encontrar outro alguém, não é? E mesmo se não encontrasse! Ele estaria bem, não é?

Ele é forte e nunca precisou de ninguém a seu lado para oferecer a todos doces sorrisos, mesmos que vedados, todos sabiam serem sinceros. Sem falar que ela estaria com ele! Sakura nunca pensaria em abandoná-lo caso ele se sentisse sozinho! Ela também estava sozinha e não mais se importava em passar a vida como ele e... ao lado dele...

Esses pensamentos lhe pareceram estranhos. Que bobagem estava pensando? Como amigos, é claro! Certamente poderiam ajudar um ao outro por muito tempo, de qualquer forma ainda eram como _mestre e discípula._

_Mas talvez... _pensou por um momento. Talvez sua amizade não fosse o bastante. Talvez logo ele precisasse de uma _companheira _de verdade. Talvez ela que não servisse...

Não queria vê-lo mal...

Bem, a estadia aqui é por nossa conta, não há o que se preocupar! - Samui alertou que haviam chegado. Sakura nada fez, talvez intrometer-se fosse uma péssima ideia... - Tem certeza que não desejam conhecer algum restaurante?

Iie¹, obrigado. Nós ficaremos bem... - Kakashi oferece-lhe um amável sorriso. Sakura riu-se por dentro. Típico dele. Fugir nas refeições. - não é, Sakura?

- Sim, realmente muito obrigado. - Sakura fez uma leve reverencia e sorriu discretamente. Kakashi e Samui ficaram por um momento, surpresos. Apesar do sorriso, ela estava um tanto calma demais, quase apática.

- … Bem, aproveitem à estadia. - Samui pareceu sorrir mais naturalmente dessa vez, dirigindo-se aos dois. Mas logo se virou e os deixou.

- Sakura... - Kakashi começou, mesmo incerto do que diria. - Nós devemos...

ser gentis com eles.

- Eu não fiz nada que merecesse reprovação, sensei!- começou, um pouco chateada. Ele caminhava para perto de si.

- Eu sei, Sakura. Mas não é apenas por, no momento, precisarmos deles. Você não parece muito disposta, mas, poque não os dá uma chance? - Ele sorriu. Ela fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Acredite, estou fazendo o melhor que posso! - ela disse, tentando parecer convincente. Ele parou bem próximo a si, pousando amigavelmente a mão em sua cabeça.

- Você está agindo com muita inconseqüência! Não seja boba! Eles também foram legais até agora, não é?- As palavras dele pareciam zombeteiras, mas amigáveis, acompanhadas de um daqueles sorrisos, enquanto sua mão bagunçava o cabelo dela. Quase não se incomodou. -Quando eu era criança já tive meus momentos assim...

- Isso já deve fazer muito tempo, não é?- Quase. - Além do mais, nós não devemos ficar tanto tempo aqui! Não intermediaremos nada! Por que se preocupar tanto com essas pessoas?

- Não faz tanto tempo assim! - Ele fez um muxoxo, falsamente ofendido, enquanto ela ajeitava o cabelo. Segurou-lhe o rosto com gentileza e sorriu para ela - Sakura eu...

- N-nani²? - Ela o olhou com um pouco de descrença, estava confusa. Ele a olhava estranhamente. A olhava de uma forma parecia a que tinha feito a noites atrás.

- Eu... sei que pode ser muito gentil quando quer. Você é... - Ele falava num tom amigável, mas que não condizia em nada com aquele olhar. Ele fez uma pausa e de súbito, sorriu. - uma das melhores pessoas que conheço. Deixe que os outros vejam esse seu lado.

Seu coração falhou um momento. Ele agia estranhamente como naquele dia. Mudava sua expressão como se quisesse mascarar algo, mas suas palavras eram calorosas e amigáveis. Em parte era bom, mas a confundia! Lembro-se que isso tinha começado no momento que iniciaram sua ida até ali. Por um momento amaldiçoou estar naquele lugar.

- Sensei... não quero mais ficar aqui. Por que... não podemos ir? - Ela disse, quase hesitante. Sentiu-o soltar-lhe o rosto. - Não esta em nossas mãos essa alian-

- Devemos ficar o quanto for necessário para auxiliar a Godaime, Sakura. Devemos nos importar com eles pelos simples fato que _precisamos_ nos unir a eles, não importa o que achamos. - Ele parou se sorrir. Seu olhar, agora firme, se tornou quase hipnotizante. - Há momentos que um shinobi deve esquecer seus sentimentos, sabe disso. E a vila é nossa prioridade agora...

- …E quando não foi, sensei? - Sua voz saiu mesmo sem que tivesse pedido, quase melancólica. Só sabia sentia-se perdida no intenso olhar dele. Paralisou por um momento. Kakashi também nada falara. Tinha mesmo dito isso?

Kakashi fechou o olhou e soltou um suspiro resignado. Ela pareceu confusa e voltou ele caminhar, passando por ela. Não havia mais aquele olhar hipnotizando- a. Sentiu-se um pouco... abandonada. Ele tinha deixado-a sozinha, e logo depois de olhá-la estranhamente e dar-lhe um quase-sermão! Temeu tê-lo magoado. Sabia o quando ele se importava com a vila!

Mas, céus! Nem mesmo sabia por que havia dito aquilo! Certamente havia exagerado. Muitos de seus anos foram unicamente perdidos pela lembrança de Sasuke. E naquela época, seu propósito era unicamente trazê-lo para a vila. Não prestar algum serviço a ela ou protegê-la.

Mas aquelas palavras pareceram certas para si, naquele momento. Não saberia dizer o por que. Estaria sendo egoísta? Teria aquele impulso, o irritado?

Droga!

Como se não bastasse os atuais problemas! Kakashi também! Porque agia daquela forma? Apesar de ser um pervertido ele sempre soube se controlar muito bem, não é?

Como, de uma hora para outra, um par de seios enormes lhe virava a cabeça?

Não, ele não era dessa forma! Mas tinha que admitir que Samui parecia ter muito mais qualidades que seu corpo. Ela parecia... forte!

E... O que devia fazer agora? Sabia que também devia servir a vila de alguma forma. Ele estava certo. Além do mais, queria tornar-se forte logo! Tinha até uma idéia de como fazer isso. O antídoto que criara já estava funcionando mas ainda não tinha tomado todas as doses e não sabia se devia tomar. Aquele veneno era o que faltava para completar seu jutso!

Poderia parecer doido e certamente uma ideia que nem Kakashi, nem sua mestra aprovariam, mas... Podia usar aqueles componentes a seu favor!

Nunca esperaria que ele formasse justamente um veneno... talvez por isso ainda não os tinha formado, mas agora era diferente! Ela tinha tudo que precisava! Seria uma tola se não aproveitasse a situação! Já havia se arriscado e ido tão longe, não é?

Não tinha mais nada a perder... e se tudo desse certo, todos ganhariam!

A vila ganharia uma mais nova ninja rank S. Ela poderia protegê-los muito melhor caso a aliança não acontecesse. Até estaria no mesmo nível de Kakashi...

Sim! Certamente ele fazia aquilo pela vila! Ele sempre se preocupava demais...

Podia até imaginar a repercussão que causaria de dois jounis como eles... se cassassem!Não! Certamente estava exagerando novamente, mas... talvez até influenciassem a decisão do Raikage...

Não podia permitir aquilo! Não era justo! Ele não podia.. quer dizer, certamente não seria uma tortura estar com ela, mas certamente quando alguém não corresponde a um sentimento, não há como nascer uma relação saudável! Sabia por experiência própria! Muito embora Kakashi não fosse nada como o Sasuke … a regra continua valendo!

Apesar de ele ser um bom companheiro e que certamente esforçaria para que desse certo, com o tempo a relação deles ia parecer uma obrigação. Ele seria infeliz! E ela não podia permitir isso! Ele sempre a ensinara a proteger seus amigos, o que pensava que era para si?

Tinha que tornar-se forte logo! Protegeria a todos e garantiria que Kakashi não iria enlaçar sua vida com uma desconhecida de peitos gigantes por razão nenhuma.

E tinha uma idéia de como fazer isso!

Kakashi estava em seu quarto. Deitava-se espreguiçada mente na cama com seu livrinho. A pouco tentava lê-lo, mas falhava miseravelmente! Sua cabeça estava a voltas com Sakura. Ultimamente, por ironia, andava sempre assim.

Céus, como podia? Ela foi sua aluna um dia! Ela ainda treinava consigo como se esse "um dia" não tivesse passado! Então por que estar próximo a ela se fazia tão necessário agora?

Não queria acreditar na resposta que encontrara. Não queria nem mesmo repeti-la para si mesmo! Apesar de já ter consciência do que era, não podia aceitar-se assim tão imaturamente.

Havia muitas diferenças! Havia um mundo delas! Sakura parecia tão confusa. Ela por algum motivo, não parecia gostar dali. Não entendia muito bem aquela situação mas.. obviamente tinha que ajudá-la a se adaptar. Estava certo disso, mas só conseguia pensar em outras formas de "interagir" com ela. Formas nada aceitáveis...

O que devia fazer?

Sakura voltou ao hospital. Havia ainda consigo duas seringas restantes do antidoto. Auto aplicou um. Guardou a outra junto ao protótipo de sua experiência. Sentiu a estranheza do liquido forte em sua veias por alguns minutos. Aquilo era um pouco dolorido!

O que faria? Se não usasse a ultima seringa com o antídoto e invés disso aplicasse seu protótipo, estaria fazendo uma loucura que a deixaria imensamente forte. Ou a mataria. Claro que, por seus cálculos, a chance de sobreviver era bem maior. Mas era bem maior também os feitos colaterais da experiência, comparada ao que a dor sentia agora pelo antídoto. Essa estava quase se dissipando... Era muito fácil!

Se não resistisse aos efeitos de sua experiência seria seu fim. Se resistisse, o mais provável é que sua mestra ou Kakashi lhe desse um fim. Não seria bem vista pelos outros médicos. Talvez fosse taxada de louca. Talvez fosse considerada um mal exemplo.

Por outro lado se nada fizesse, estaria menos preparada para uma outra guerra se a aliança não fosse confirmada. Se ela fosse confirmada, como poderia impedir que Kakashi se juntasse a Samui?

Suspirou resignada. Era muito difícil! Mas estava disposta a fazê-lo para acabar com essa situação. Não ia negar que também estava em jogo seu ego e orgulho, mas faria por

_ele._ Mesmo sabendo que ele não ia aprovar, mesmo sabendo que ele mesmo a mataria quando soubesse.

Sentiu um desconforto invadir-lhe o corpo. Estranhou por um momento. Tinha quase certeza que o efeito do antídoto já tinha passado quase que totalmente. Tentou relaxar. Não era possível haver efeitos que desconhecesse. Céus! Pensar nisso só a deixava mais nervosa!

Não podia vacilar agora, logo agora que havia tomado sua decisão! Saiu do quarto apressadamente e parou de súbito no corredor. Sentiu seu corpo latejar inteira e lentamente. Não havia ninguém ali e o corredor estava coberto por apenas uma penumbra.

Não podia ser! Aquela sensação... vinha fora de seu corpo e parecia querer sugá-la.

Ela pensou um pouco, tinha duas opções. Podia seguir para um lado do corredor e sair dali, ou podia seguir para o outro, subir as escadas e procurar uma pista ou explicação.

...Bem, "coragem" sempre foi sua palavra favorita!

Ela subiu os andares e a cada passo podia sentir um fluxo atrair seu corpo. Sentia-se latejar mais. Não perdia o equilibro, mas chegava a doer. Olhou o corredor seguinte. Também estava deserto, mas sentia que aquela sensação vinha de um daqueles quartos.

Uma das portas soltava uma luz fraca pelas frestas. Ela aproximou-se e tocou a porta. Começou a arfar. Aquela proximidade a fazia mal.

Pensou por um momento. Certamente não era sensato. Estava sozinha, ainda recuperando-se e aquela sensação só a fazia ficar mais fraca. Apesar de querer chamar alguém, sabia que não resistiria muito à aquela força em seu corpo. E se fazia isso consigo, com quantos mais não iria fazer? Céus, tinha que agir logo, ou de qualquer forma, morreria!

Empurrou a porta com a toda a força que lhe sobrara. Suas vistas doeram ali. O salão por fora, nem indicava o tanto de luz que havia ali dentro. O espaço estava todo em branco e... não podia ser! Justamente eles estavam ali!

- Como? - Ela vacilou por um momento. Fudo falava consigo. -… Justamente você, a assassina do meu irmão...

- O- oque? - Pode notar-lo. Ela notou também que o selo flutuava entre eles. O ruivo estava desfalecido nos braços de Shidou. Ele realmente parecia inconsciente... mas estava morto? - Por que, por que estão aqui?

- … - Fudo pareceu examiná-la por um momento. O desprezo era quase palpável em seu olhar, mas ele inumanamente mantinha-se calmo e não fez menção nenhuma de atacá-la. - Irei revivê-lo.

Kakashi estava deitado relaxadamente em sua cama. Ainda tentando ler um pouco. Já havia pensado em mil e uma situações que poderiam ocorrer com a eminente ameaça dos bandidos e a instável aliança com Konoha. Uma parte de si culpava-se por não poder fazer muito naquela situação. A proposta de Fudo era tentadora, lhe dava a ingênua sensação de poder concertar as coisas. Sensação que sabia ser a mais ludibriosa neste momento.

Aliar-se a vila da nuvem não estava em suas mãos, nem como fazê-lo. E apesar de esperar um momento de paz para sua vila, não queria uma tomar decisão dessas. Perguntava-se por que ultimamente as decisões difíceis pareciam perseguir-lhe. O peso de seus desejos com o se suas responsabilidades pareciam não saber mais equilibrar-se em si.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Sabia que estava sendo um tolo. Totalmente. Fechou seu livro e caminhou preguiçosamente. Ao atender a porta logo viu Samui. Ela tinha uma expressão diferente no rosto, parecia nervosa.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, Kakashi-san, mas aconteceu um imprevisto. O selo foi roubado.

- Qual a situação? - Kakashi apressou-se em pegar seu equipamento e juntar-se a ela. Batendo a porta atras de si.

- Fudo ainda deve estar na vila, ele precisa de um local exato para ativar o poder que quer. - Ela foi em direção ao quarto de Sakura, seguindo os passos de Kakashi.. - Esperávamos que ele não soubesse, pois é altamente sigiloso, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu roubar a informação.

- Não está! - Kakashi abriu a porta com força, logo se sentiu angustiar. - Samui... qual o local?

- … - Não podia ser! Sabia que ele estava preocupado com a garota, mas naquela hora _realmente_ esperou que ela estivesse bem – H-havia uma grande quantidade de energia no centro da vila. Após selarem aquela técnica, para ajudar as pessoas, eles criaram… o hospital lá.

Kakashi não quis ouvir mais nada. Ele apressou-se em sair daquele lugar. Corria apressadamente com Samui em seu encalço. Ela pareceu notar seu nervosismo pois não falou mais nada.

Céus, ela tinha que estar bem! Ela não faria nenhuma loucura estando sozinha, não é?

Ela estava se recuperando ainda! Não podia se arriscar de forma alguma!

Eles não demoraram a chegar ao local. De longe notaram que parecia haver lutas. Tinham alguns ninjas ali, entre eles Omoi e um enviado do Raikage. Parecia haver tido lutas no local.

Respirou por um momento. Levantou o hitaiate e abriu coração estava apertado, mas ele tentava se conter. Não pensou muito, entrou de uma vez, Samui a seu lado, os outros esperavam lá fora.

Sentiu o sangue subir-lhe. A respiração quase falhou. Estava diante da ultima cena que desejava ver na vida. Sakura estava transpassada por uma espada, que era de Fudo.

- Ka-kashi... - Ela virou um pouco seu rosto, podendo encará-lo.

- Saku-

- Não se mecha! - Fudo pretendia ser direto. Sorriu por um momento. A situação parece ter mudado a seu favor. - Sei que não deve ser tão louco quanto ela. E você sabe o que está em jogo. Uma troca parece bem mais tentadora agora, não é?

- Seu... - Ele podia ver a intenção assassina e o desespero mesclando-se nos olhos de Kakashi. Estava se deliciando ao ver o mesmo desespero que havia tido, agora nos olhos dele. - O que quer?

-… Apenas alguns minutos. - Ele só precisava de uma das mãos para fazer aquilo. Ele iniciou sua técnica e logo um portal abriu-se atrás de si. De frente para o selo.

- Não o d-deixe...- Ela tentava fazê-lo reagir, mas ele parecia não ouvi-la. Ele tinha uma expressão diferente nos olhos. Parecia ter algo vazio em si. E a olhava profundamente. Sabia que isso tudo era culpa sua. O portal sugava fortemente os ventos ao redor deles. Tinha que fazer algo!

Juntou resquícios de chakra nas mãos enquanto segurava a espada. Girou Fudo consigo, invertendo as posições. Ela ia dar-lhe um último golpe!

Por questões de segundos conseguiria, mas ele estava protegido por uma barreira. Seu ataque foi refletido e o impulso a jogou para trás.

- SAKURA! - Kakashi correu em sua direção. Agora sim estava preocupado. Ainda pode ver os olhos dela com uma mistura de dor enquanto desapareciam naquele circulo imenso. Ela havia caído.

Não muito distante dali dois jovens aproximavam-se da vila. Eles vinham rapidamente por cima das mais altas arvores. De repente um deles parou. Ao ouvir seus poucos passos solitários o outro, que era um pouco menor, virou-se para seu companheiro e parou bruscamente em uma das arvores, quase se desequilibrando.

- O que está fazendo? - Olho com raiva a costumeira expressão fria nos olhos do outro. - Precisamos chegar logo!

-...Eles parecem estar com problemas.- O maior apontou para entre as arvores. E logo o outro entendeu o que estava dizendo. - Se entrarmos de qualquer forma agora, o problema estará conosco.

- O-oq – Quase não pode acreditar. Havia muita fumaça e alguns destroços. De longe se podia ver que havia um grande tumulto.

- Mas... - ele pôs a mão no queixo. Parecia pensar alto. - Se não formos logo e prestarmos ajuda, a situação deles pode piorar...

- ENTÃO O QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? - o menor pareceu desesperar-se. Tinha começado cedo desta vez, pensava o outro, mas podia entender suas razões. - VAMOS LOGO!

- … - a vila parecia estar com problemas. Ele tentava analisar a situação, sabia que seu companheiro não o faria bem, nesse momento só poderia atrapalhá-lo com sua pressa e ainda poderia agir por impulso. De qualquer forma o que quer que fosse feito, devia ser logo. - ...Apenas tome cuidado, dobe!


End file.
